legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine
'' ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine is a prequel spin-off of LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA. This is also the first Spin-off of LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline. The story will be in Light Novel style like the original storyline and will be released after the end of Season 1; LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc of first saga of the storyline; LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA. ''The spin-off takes place 3 years prior the beginning of the storyline with two long timeskips of 16 years and 5 years. The spin-off is write by '''Destroyer Subjugator90', NightMareMistres8000, Prime ShockWaveTX, Jester of Chaos, DarkFallen, MetaAlphaKronos, DiabloVil and TheVileShadow Man. ''Story'' The story is set three years before the start of Saga AA. 16 years ago, an innocent princess with blue hair with only 3 months old named Yona Lyndrai was the next Princess of the Kingdom of Fiore, located between France and Germany. Yona was the next ruler of the largest kingdom in the history that was active for 8 centuries and she would be the next Queen to rule her kingdom. However, before Yona completed 4 months of life, the evil KnightWalker Family corporation invaded the country and committed one of the most horrible genocides in the history, resulting in a war between the Corporation KnightWalker and the Kingdom of Fiore. Consequently, the kingdom was suffering from poverty and hunger and that generated weakness in the Kingdom. The Kingdom of Fiore was condemned to destruction; to prevent Yona from being killed by the KnightWalker, the Queen Liza and the King Leonardo III, put Yona in a basket in the river to prevent their daughter from being killed in the genocide. And so, a new heroine is born. ''Characters'' ''Main Heroes Characters'' *''Yona Lyndrai (also know as Azul Jessele)'' *''Natsuki Minamiya '' *''Kamina'' *''Kano'' *''Sonya Blade '' *''Lulu '' *''Revy '' *''Smith'' *''Ellen'' *''Jorshe'' *''Atala Arc'' *''Haru Zageko'' *''Kyouhei Kannazuki '' *''Ibuki Mioda '' *''Killer Frost '' *''Jellal Fernandes'' *''Tomas Sev'' *''Cassie Cage'' *''Roy Mustang '' *''Cryska Barchenowa '' *''Takeda Takahashi '' *''X-23 '' *''Marcus Fenix '' *''Eugen Katsuragi '' *''Christopher Pike '' *''Logan Walker '' *''Tarma Roving '' *''Wataru Katsumoto'' *''Sanada'' '' Ijfw.jpg Natsuki1.jpg Latest.jpg MKX_Kano_Render1.png|Temporary Hero Sonya_Blade.jpg Lulu2kk.jpg IGjTvZv.jpg MaxTate7.jpg Hyouka.jpg 4e2954342598619b85b1728b99fdf298.jpg Episode_23_-_mahiru.apperance.jpg Yoichi_Saotome_(Anime)_(2).png Kyouhei Kannazuki PV.jpg Mioda.Ibuki.full.1273169.jpg The-flash-season-2-danielle-panabaker-killer-frost.jpg Jellal in X791.png 4445419-1795827086-latest.jpg 4911272-8122052777-Tomas.jpg RoyMustang.jpg Z Cryska (40).jpg 5055598-7db9caf37b092ec032302d92fa3618ce.png b88fec6ea031b03e002c189c894c3f03.jpg MarcusFenix.jpg 00509e3dcbc7132f8ba11e4187388917.png Christopherpike.jpg Logan Walker CoDG.jpg MSD - Tarma Roving.png __galaxy_saga_and_original_drawn_by_snatti__6804514ef3df7ebc55c2076e5e01fbf4.png Tumblr ockxxyMoBD1rrzgqbo1 1280.jpg '' ''Supporting Characters'' *''Sahoto Ashisu'' *''Katarina Couteau'' *''La Folia Rihavein '' *''Tamae Okamine '' *''Albus Dumbledore '' *''King Leonardo'' *''Queen Liza'' *''Maria Jissele'' *''John Don'' *''Cassandra'' *''Satoshi Yamanaka'' *''Redwood'' *''Darth Hades '' *''Sento Isuzu'' *''Junko Enoshima'' *''Schokolade'' *''Jessica Gauros'' '' 11390565_844042792317149_8158473978991759430_n.png Katarina_Couteau.jpg La_Folia_Rihavein_A.png Okamine_Tamae_pv.png Albus_Dumbledore0.jpeg K-12-adolf k weismann-silver king-first king-memories-youth-light.jpg LSHappy Earth Day by GENZOMAN (22).jpg lscd79b30f95bc422e901fdfa22505745f.jpg Kyle_Reese.png Oswin_Oswald.jpg Yamanaka_Satoshi_anime.png Suisei no gargantia-03-fearokku-commander-leader-old man-white beard-salty seadog.png 210baee1e0b8e01236910b14fba0d237.jpg Junko-Enoshima-junko-enoshima-37094393-1280-1385.jpg G2Wu3Rj.jpg schokolade_8796.jpg gg_Jormungand_-_17_1E5A702Cmkv_snapshot_1826_20121108_031133_zps57d9d4a9.jpg '' ''Main Antagonists'' *''Eckidina KnightWalker'' *''Ryuunosuke Uryuu '' *''Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa '' *''Douglas Hein '' *''Mal '' *''Juria KnightWalker '' *''Mason Verger '' *''Vladimir Makarov '' *''Griffith '' *''Johan Liebert '' *''Thomas Sinclair'' *''Monge-ko'' *''Bill Sykes'' *''Bill Williamson '' *''Zalgo (nightmare only)'' *''Charllote (Villain by Proxy - Minor Villain)'' *''Kureto Kiragi'' *''Dr. Phileus Phibes - Flashback only'' *Sayaka Kirasaka *''Shego '' *''Grings Kodai '' *''Rorschach '' *''Mamoru Akaza'' *''Ashaus'' *''Kingpin'' *''Rowan'' *''Parasite - Flashback only'' *''James Junior Gordon'' *''Joe Chill (MAD only)'' *''John Bacchus'' *''Amber'' *''Catalina (as Black Demon)'' *''Lambda-11'' *''Scathach'' *''Kali'' *''Cavalo De Troia'' *''Vincent Nightroy'' *''Oda Nobunaga'' *''Negev'' *''Deus Ex Machina'' *''Darth Hades'' *''Jeanne'' *''Raynare '' '' Najimi Ajimu.jpg Uryuu.Ryuunosuke.full.876076.jpg scghjkl.jpg Hein0.jpg Mal's Evil Grin.png Jvfbr.jpg Mason_Verger.jpg VladMakarov.png Griffith0.jpg Johan-Liebert.jpg Thomas_Sinclair_Dossier_Photo.png Sc9e9560f91cfd0835e710c4c4acc6cb2d.jpg Bill_Sykes.jpg Armored_Bill_Williamson.jpg Zalgo.jpg Ako_Hyakuya_(Headshot).png Kureto_Hīragi_(Anime)_(2).png dr__phibes_by_air_bird-d5gxj1p.jpg Sayaka_Kirasaka.jpg Rorschach.jpg 5457-2091129381.png 1c5.png Akaza_smirking_wickedly.jpg Tumblr o29jzwSux81td9lp1o3 250.png 180860-129515-kingpin.jpg Joe Chill batman beginn.png 722987-parasite 2.jpg Amber-amber-from-sucker-punch-24441916-1024-768.jpg Episode 6 - Screenshot 20.png 3364212-james gordon jr..jpg Rowan.jpg Bacchus_the_Watcher.jpg Lambda-11.full.515102.jpg abyssanchorageample-b714149fc6c148110badccd36ad458f8 (15).jpg abyssnagatosample-e93bf7bfe7900a9a21c4fe161097e0a7.jpg LY2mDiar 400x400.jpeg 6de24d42613cc952260925b0c833f3fe.jpg Ba4ab213e7eb3b74d591cce32109ac585a99e57e_hq.jpg Negev_girls_frontline_drawn_by_hayarob_sample-892483896e97c8031098bc0340d5d652.jpg 1428583216192.png Teddy-tarnando-mordekaiser.jpg abysshea59581227_p0.jpg ReyWarcraft_Deathstalker_Leanna_by_GENZOMAN (1).jpeg '' ''Factions'' ''Villains'' *''KnightWalker Family - Order of Terror '' *''Aurozia Terrorist Faction'' *''Assassin Wolf Brigade'' *''Liberty City Police Departament'' *''All Jokers '' *''Bill's Mobster Faction'' *''Mafusa Gang '' *''Horsemen of John'' *''Horsemen of Apocalypse'' *''Eckidina's Faction'' *''Uryuu's Faction'' *''Moon Terminator Company '' *''Cult of Scathach '' ''Neutral Factions'' *''Raizen High School'' ''Heroes'' *''KnightWalker Funeral Parlor '' *''Kingdom of Fiore'' *''Fiore Special Forces'' *''Anti-Eckidina Faction'' *''Black Lizard'' *''KnightWalkers Skull Crashes'' *''Japan Ground Self Defense'' *''ONU '' *''VSA'' *''ISA'' ''Episodes'' ''Part 1 - completed'' *''Chapter 1: Peace to Genocide '' *''Chapter 2: Sad Happiness '' *''Chapter 3: Welcome to the Organization '' *''Chapter 4: KnightWalker Monster '' *''Chapter 5: Meeting '' *''Chapter 6: Live '' *''Chapter 7: I Hope You Die In a Fire '' *''Chapter 8: Dark Fire '' *''Chapter 9: Old Friend '' *''Chapter 10: Battle of Hearts '' *''Chapter 11: Liberty City War Arc - Part 1 '' *''Chapter 12: Liberty City War Arc - We Are Heroes (Final) '' ''Part 2 - yet to be released'' *''Trailer 1: LOTM: Sword of Kings - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine "Plus" Trailer (2020)'' *''Chapter 13: Conspiracy '' *''Chapter 14: Tokyo War'' *''Chapter 15: Tech of the End'' *''Chapter 16: Sayaka'' *''Chapter 17: Power'' *''Chapter 18: Kamina'' *''Chapter 19: Azul. Vs Hiragi'' *''Chapter 20: Unlimited'' *''Chapter 21: Traitor'' *''Chapter 22: Final Battle'' *''Chapter 23: Avenger'' *''Chapter 24: Tech of the End (Final)'' ''Main Theme'' ''Part 1'' ''Part 2 ''Ending ''Part 1'' ''Part 2'' '' '' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Spinoffs Category:Prequels Category:Transcripts Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkFallen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine (Liberty City War Arc) Category:DiabloVil